Star Wars: The Chronicles of Seth Ravenworth
by Darsha2
Summary: Their's a new student at the Jedi acadamy, but is he friend, or foe? Dont flame, it's lame!
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS: THE CRONICLES OF SETH RAVENWORTH

Chapter 1

I hereby assert that I do not own Star Wars or, Lucasfilms.

Seth Ravenworth was uncertain about where he was going. He had been taken off his home planet of Korriban for some sort of training. The ship he was on was that of a new republic transport. Kyle got out of his seat and asked the pilot, "Where exactly are we going?" the pilot answered, "The Jedi temple on Yavin 4, why do you ask?" Seth paused for a moment then replied, "Well, nobody told me where I was going, so I thought I should ask." The pilot grabbed the intercom and said, "All passengers, please take your seats. We will be landing in the temple hanger." Seth went back to his seat, and waited for the drop-off call. When he was off, he took a small moment to look around.

"What a nice planet. Beats Korriban by a longshot." Another boy about Seth's age, which was fifteen, replied, "Yeah, this planet is really lush and full of life." Suddenly, a golden protocol droid walked up to the boys and said, "Greetings future students, I am C-3P0 human cycle relations. I will guide you to where the master of this academy is assigning students to masters." Seth and the other boy, in unison said, "Sure, lead on." "Excellent." Said 3P0 as he guided the boys to the location the droid had specified. While Seth and the other boy were following 3P0, Seth asked, "So, who are you anyway?" the boy replied, "I'm Deran, Deran Ketos. Who are you?" "I'm Seth Ravenworth." Seth answered rather dryly. 3P0 announced, "Students, we have arrived at the audience chamber."

Seth and Deran entered the large room. At the opposite side of the room, on a small platform-like flight of stairs, stood Luke Skywalker. "Greetings students, welcome to the Jedi academy. Here we will train you in the ways of The Force. You will learn how to defend yourself with a lightsaber. You will also study diplomacy, history, and more." Seth and Deran sat down next to the other students who rode on the transport with them. Luke then motioned for people to start coming onto the platform. "Now, two students will be assigned to a master. Deran Ketos, you will work with master Korr. Seth Ravenworth, you will also work with master Korr, who will meet you both shortly." Luke started talking to the other students when a large Kel Dor, (Plo Kuun's race,) walked in and asked, "So, where are these students you were telling me about?" Luke answered, "Right over there, Jaden." as he pointed to Seth and Deran.

Jaden walked over to the boys. Deran asked nervously, "Um, are you master Korr?" Jaden nodded and said, "Yes I am, but call me Jaden. I don't really care for titles like master Korr, or anything like that." Deran acknowledged by saying, "All right Jaden, I'm sorry." Seth shook his head and muttered, "Suck-up!" Jaden's eyes moved over to Seth and then back to Deran. "Well," Jaden said, "I guess its time for you two to build your lightsabers. Now Deran, what color would you like it to be?" he asked. Deran answered, "Green please." Jaden nodded and looked at Seth. "Blue, I guess." Seth answered while yawning slightly. Then Jaden led the two through a door with the sign that read: CRYSTAL RESERVE. There, the boys chose their crystals and built their lightsaber with Jaden's help. "Now you are ready to begin you're training, you two." Jaden said to Deran and Seth as he led them out of the crystal reserves, and into the training halls. "Now, here in the training halls is where you will learn to use a lightsaber. As you train you will learn different styles and stances which enable you to surprise and confuse your opponent." Seth asked "Jaden, can we just go freestyle for a minute? I just want to get a feel for this."

Jaden nodded and Seth took a position. "Alright Deran, lets see what you've got!" Seth said as he activated his lightsaber, holding the blade behind his back (Exar Kuun style). Jaden thought to himself, "Exar Kuun style? Only some of the best of our masters know that style!" Deran charged at Seth uttering a battle cry. Seth blocked every attack with agility and skill striking ferociously, but defending like an armored, swift moving tank. Sometimes he would tease Deran by fighting with his eyes closed. Now before I go any further into the story I just want to tell you that the sabers are on weak power levels so that the students don't die. Then Deran caught on to Seth's moves and started hitting him on his legs, knocking him down and stunning him. Now Seth was getting angry so he, without thought or consideration of what he was doing, powered up his saber to full power and attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CHRONICLES OF SETH RAVENWORTH PT.2

BLADES OF HATE

By Darsha 2

(I hereby assert that I do not own Lucasfilms or Star Wars)

Seth ran towards Deran with an almost animalistic fury, his eyes an unusual shade of red. Deran could only stare in shock as Seth lunged forward, blade fully charged and positioned to strike. Jaden activated his lightsaber, a blue double bladed saber, and blocked Seth's ferocious attack with all his strength. Seth stumbled backwards, turned his gaze to Jaden and began to attack him instead. "Seth, why are you doing this?" shouted Jaden as he blocked Seth's attacks. Seth simply said, "Because I hate you all!" glaring intensely at his opponent. Jaden shouted to Deran, "Deran get out of here! If I go down, he'll come for you next!"

Deran ran out the door and minutes later, returned with Master Skywalker. "Master Skywalker, please help Jaden! Seth is going to kill him at this rate!" Luke force pushed Seth and pinned him to the wall. "Now, why exactly did you do this Seth?" Seth struggled and glared at Luke with intense hatred and answered "Because I feel that all of you should die!" The sound of a transport ship hummed outside and all of a sudden there was an explosion as the transport fired its main defense cannons. The wall of the training hall blew open and a feminine figure appeared in the smoke and dust. "I'm here for the boy, Skywalker. Surrender him to me or I'll have my companions destroy this temple." Said the ghostly figure as it stepped out of the smoke.

She appeared to be of Chiss decent, for her skin was blue. She had red hair and glowing yellow eyes. On her belt, there was a lightsaber hilt which looked new and very recently built. She was also clad in a strange, almost Mandalorian style armor (sort of like Boba or Jango Fett's armor). Luke looked shocked as he asked, "Is… is that really you Shahira?" She answered smugly, "Yes my old master, it's Shahira." Jaden positioned his lightsaber in a way that pretty much says, "Don't try anything funny or I'll cut you to ribbons!" Shahira laughed aloud and said to Jaden, "Put that thing down before you hurt someone, you pathetic little child." Seth finally snapped out of the state of shock that the blast had left him in and asked irritably, "What do you want with me you crazy Chiss woman?" Shahira smiled at him and answered, "Oh, just to take you away to train you in the true ways of the force so that you can destroy any foe you come across,"

Seth shrugged and said to Shahira, "Well, works for me." Deran shouted to Seth, "Seth no! Don't turn to the dark side! I thought you were my friend!" All of a sudden, Seth hesitated, feeling a conflict within him. He struggled with himself, wrestling for control of his own mind, fighting with everything he had. Shahira snapped at Seth, "Come boy, don't listen to the pathetic Jedi, they only wish to make you another lap dog of their little order." Seth glared at Luke, Jaden and Deran, and then followed Shahira to her transport, where they took off and left the temple, bound for the battle scarred planet of Geonosis.

Make sure to read chapter 3 when I finish it! (Hint: there will be much, much death! ;) )


	3. Chapter 3

THE CHRONICLES OF SETH RAVENWORTH PT.3

THE SITH'S NEW WEAPON

By Darsha 2

(I hereby assert that I do not own Lucasfilms or Star Wars)

Shahira gazed through a window at the planet Nar Shadaa as the freelance cargo ship sped towards it, preparing to dock on one of the public use docking bays. In the back of the ship, Seth sat motionless as he wondered why this strange Chiss woman took him away from the academy. He never bothered to ask her why she would want to train him in particular. "Boy, buckle your seatbelt, this is going to be kind of a rough landing." As she said this, blaster fire could be heard from the starboard side of the ship. Seth looked out the window and saw another cargo ship firing on a strange looking fighter. The fighter appeared to be chasing after Shahira's ship, for it looked like its guns were all warmed up and ready to fire on their position.

As soon as the ship entered Nar Shadaa's atmosphere, Shahira spoke to the pilot, "Keep her as close to that ship as you can. This guy is starting to annoy me." The topside hatch opened, and Shahira activated her lightsaber, jumped out of the hatch, and ran on to one of the ship's stabilizers. She proceeded to hack at the cockpit's wind shield, break it open, pull the pilot out and impale him with her lightsaber. She ran back to the cargo ship, jumped through the top hatch, closed it and sat back down. "Well, I guess that's another minor annoyance taken care of."

Seth stared in amazement and slowly said, "You have "got" to teach me how to do that!" Shahira chuckled and answered, "All in due time my young apprentice. We will be teaching you at our base on Nar Shadaa. There, you will learn the true ways of the force." Seth sat back in his seat and imagined what it would be like once he had completed his training. The pilot turned around and shouted, "Hey boss, there's someone using the landing pad we cleared!" Shahira took out a COM link and spoke in to it, "Move that little pile of junk." The other cargo ship that had fired on the strange fighter flew past them, and fired on the personal transport, turning it into dust. The pilot of the other ship replied, "It is done my Master."

Seth wondered to himself, "Master? Are all of her allies her students or fellow masters?" He shook his head and forgot about it, as the ship finally docked on Nar Shadaa. He would find out soon enough he thought to himself. (I know there wasn't as much death as I said, but there will be next chapter, D)


	4. Chapter 4

THE CHRONICLES OF SETH RAVENWORTH

Chpt.4

A New Academy

Deran walked slowly through the rebuilt training chamber, noticing that there were still clear evidence of what happened the day Seth had been taken. He had a new partner, Rosh Penin, who still had much to learn about becoming a true Jedi, as Seth's replacement. They got along well and sparred often in the dueling room. From time to time they would leave the academy for missions on different parts of the galaxy, along side Jaden.

He was walking through this room in particular so that he could remember what he was training for, why he needed to become a Jedi in order to save his friend. As he strode through the second hall that led to the docking bay, someone bumped into him. Deran quickly turned around, and saw a tall man with silver hairs at his forehead. Deran quickly recognized the man as Kyle Katarn, the former Jedi Master who trained Jaden. Deran said quickly, "Master Katarn! I apologize for bumping into you." Kyle simply laughed and replied, "It's alright kid, and by the way, it's Kyle. Not "Master Katarn", just Kyle."

Meanwhile on Nar Shadaa, Seth and Shahira strode off the landing pad, along with the pilot and three guards. All of which, to Seth's surprise, had lightsabers. As they were rounding a corner, a group of Rodian thugs approached them carrying heavy weapons. Shahira simply raised an eyebrow at this possible threat. What looked to be the lead Rodian, stepped forward and spoke to Shahira in his kind's tongue, "We are here on, "official" business from the New Republic. We believe you may have something, or someone, in your possession that the Republic wants." Shahira too stepped forward and asked the Rodian, "I don't suppose you're talking about this boy here, are you?" as she pointed to Seth. The Rodian simply nodded.

Seth stepped in front of Shahira and asked, "And what if I refuse to go with you?" The Rodians replied by arming their blasters and aiming directly at Seth. He pulled out his lightsaber upside down, activated it, and assumed the Exar Kunn style battle position. "Then I refuse." Seth said with a smirk. In a split second, all of the Rodians dropped to the ground, all either decapitated, split in half, or had holes in their chests. He deactivated the lightsaber and clipped it back on to his belt. Shahira stood there, with an impressed look on her face. Seth shrugged and asked Shahira, "Now, was it a left turn, or right turn here?" One of the guards laughed and remarked, "Boy that was a random thing to say after having killed 8 Rodians and watching them fall to pieces!" Shahira stepped over to a wall, and rapped on it with her fist. A small part of the wall opened up, and a raspy voice whispered, "Password?" Shahira replied, "Juma Juice." The wall suddenly opened and revealed a lush, green courtyard with a fountain standing in the center, a statue of a robed man atop it. "Welcome," said Shahira, "to the new Sith Academy."


End file.
